New Parents
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Kehidupan SasuNaru Sebagai Orang Tua Baru. Fic SasuNaru untuk para SasuNaruLovers.


.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer**  
Naruto ©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **New Parents**  
©Ane

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre**  
Romance/Familiy/Fluffy

 **Rating  
** Teenager

 **Summary**  
Kehidupan SasuNaru a—la sinetron.

 **Status  
** Complete

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.**  
Happy reading for everyone!

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Oek! Oek! Oek!

Tangisan seorang bayi laki—laki yang baru berumur dua bulan tak pelak membangunkan tidur nyenyak kedua orang tuanya yang baru menyentuh angka satu jam dari hilangnya kesadaran mereka akibat kelelahan.

"Bangunlah Teme. Menma buang air kecil." Suara mengantuk Naruto mau tak mau menambah guratan "kesal" di dahi Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Kau bahkan belum mengeceknya." Sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling di sisi kirinya, Sasuke kembali tertidur.

"Aku ibunya. Tentu saja aku tahu tanpa harus melihatnya." Ikut ambil peran keras kepala, Naruto mengikuti aksi Sasuke memeluk guling di sisi kanannya.

OEK! OOEEK!

Tangisan Menma yang semakin menjadi taka yak membuat Naruto murka

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menganti popoknya jika ia buang air kecil. Dan aku bagian jika ia buang air besar. Sekarang bangun dang anti popoknya. Menma juga **ANAKMU!** " Tanpa belas kasihan, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga ia berguling dan jatuh.

"HEI! Tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan baik Dobe? Aku masih suamimu. Ingat itu." Sasuke yang telah berhasil berdiri kiembali hanya menggulingkan matanya mendapati sang 'isteri'—dulu ia tak akan mau mengakui Naruto sebagai isteri, ia bangga memanggil Naruto sebagai 'suami'. Berhubung keajaiban terjadi dan akhirnya lahirlah Menma di kehidupan mereka, entah mengapa Sasuke lebih senang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'isteri'—kembali menarik selimut.

Beginilah kehidupan SasuNaru di fic ini. Diawali dengan kisah pertengkaran a—la remaja yang membawa persahabatan. Persahabatan yang membawa rasa saling mengerti. Rasa saling mengerti yang menumbuhkan cinta. Cinta yang diikat dengan tali pernikahan. Tali pernikahan yang diiringi kenikmatan ranjang—lupakan. Tali pernikahan yang menghasilkan buah hati. Buah hati SasuNaru bernaa Uchiha Menma. Bayi gembul berjenis kelamin laki—laki dengan dominasi gen sang deddy—Sasuke sebagai garis penyumbang sperma atas pembentukan Menma. Dimulai dari helaian surai ravennya. kulit alabasternya. Dan sifat dinginnya—bayi dua bulan udah stoic? Dan sang ayah—Naruto, selaku penyedia sel telur untuk dibuahi hingga terbentuklah Menma—mewariskan safir indahnya dan guratan halus di setiap pipinya.

Dulu mereka memang saling berjanji akan berbagi suka dan duka. Melakukan segalanya seerti opera sabun. Aktivitas Naruto di pagi hari demi mempersiapkan baju dinas Sasuke. Memasak sarapan. Makan pagi bersama. Membersihkan rumah. Nganggur sampai Sasuke pulang. Cipika cipiki saat Sasuke datang. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Sasuke. Dinner sederhana a—la restoran mahal. Persembahan diri bagi sang dominan di ranjang. Ciuman mesra di pagi hari. Dan terus bergulir seperti itu.

Tapi setelah Naruto dinyatakan hamil. Dan melahirkan Menma tepat dihari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Kehidupan mereka berubah total. Kemesraan diantara mereka melenyap seketika. Digantikan kesibukan setiap pagi siang sore malam karena suara tangis Menma yang selalu muncul setiap ia buang air kecil, besar, maupun haus. Bahkan mengantukpun menangis. Jika saja Mikoto—mertua Naruto—tak membantunya dan menasehatinya bagaimana cara menjadi ibu yang baik. Sudah pasti Naruto memasak Menma menjadi olahan ramen.

Jika saja Fugaku—ayah Sasuke—tidak menabahkan hati Sasuke dalam menjalani aktifitasnya yang kehiangan sosok sang isteri karena telah direbut perhatiannya oleh sang anak sendiri. Sudah pasti Menma akan berkalungkan pisau sabit akibat dari rasa cemburu yang tidak beralasan.

Satu kalimat yang terlintas di benak SasuNaru saat mereka berubah status yang kesekian kalinya—dari janin menjadi bayi, menjadi balita, menjadi anak kecil, menjadi remaja, menjadi alay *coret, menjadi dewasa, menjadi, kekasih, menjadi pasangan suami—suami, menjadi pasangan suami—suami (m-preg), menjadi orang tua—yakni "Menjadi Orang Tua Tak Semuadah Yang Diceritakan!"

 _Back to story_

"Dobe bangunlah. Menma buang air besar ditengah—tengah ia buang air kecil." Seru Sasuke di tengah aksinya mengganti popok Menma.

"Lanjutkan saja Teme. Menma kan buang air besarnya di tengah—tengah ia buang air kecil. Jadi itu masih bagianmu."

"Aku mengusap pantatnya yang terlumuri hasil sisa ASI mu? Yang benar saja." Sasuke memang sangat anti dengan masalah buang air besar orang lain. Tak peduli itu milik Menma.

"…"

Mendapati reaksi diam dari sang 'isteri' Sasuke memilih jalan pintas. "Baiklah jika kau tak mau menganti popoknya. Aku pasangkan saja popoknya yang lama. Lagi pula—

"Kau mau kubunuh HAH?!" Seru Naruto dengan tampang marah. "Kau mau Menma mati gatal—gatal gara—gara pantatnya merah?" Menggeser posisi Sasuke dan menggantikan usaha Sasuke membersihkan pantat Menma menggunakan _tissue_ basah, "Melahirkan itu sulit. Dan kau seenaknya tak mau menjaganya. Lain kali kau saja yang hamil dan melahirkan. Biar tahu sakitnya saat anak yang kau lahirkan aku terlantarkan." Selesai dengan usahanya, Naruto menatap kembali sang suami dengan pandangan intimidasi.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan aksi ngaaantuk mereka barusan.

"Setiap malam yang kumasuki dirimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang hamil." Bermaksud berusaha meredakan emosi "mendadak menjadi mama" khas Naruto dengan cara merangkulnya, Sasuke harus ikhlas jika tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

"Malam ini aku yang memasukimu." Tantang Naruto. Sasuke hanya tertawa merendahkan. "Kenapa ketawa—ketawa. Gak percaya aku bisa lebih buas darimu?!"

"Percaya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyum jahilnya.

"Lalu buat apa tertawa?" Memandang tajam onyx sang suami. Naruto menampilkan sosok induk betina yang siap bertarung.

"Karena—

OOOEEEK! O—Oeeek! OOeek!

"Dia haus." Seolah lupa dengan aksi marah—marahnya. Naruto segerang mengangkat tubuh Menma dan menggendongnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki di sofa kamar dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

Sementara disisi lain. Seringai jahil Sasuke berubah menjadi mimik muka bangga. Mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih yang amat dalam untuk pasangan hidupnya. Terima kasihb atas kerelaan dirinya mengubah perilaku dari urakan menjadi keibuan demi buah hati mereka.

"Menma lapar ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah menggoda sang buah hari agar tak menangis. Meletakkan menma dengan alas bantal di pangkuannya, Naruto membuka kancing piyamanya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang telah berubah secara penampilan dan fungsi hingga Nampak sedikit menggembung dengan _nipple_ yang memanjang dan berwarna coklat tua. Mirip payudara ibu menyusui sewajarnya. "Mimun yang banyak ya? Biar cedas seperti Daddy." mengarahkan mulut kecil Menma ke dadanya, Naruto tersenyum bangga mendapati Menma dengan semangat mengisap kuat cairan paling berharga didunia.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengubah panggilan Menma terhadapmu?" Ucap Sasuke seraya bersimpuh duduk didepan Naruto yang sedang menyusui. "Bukankan panggilan mama, bunda, oka-san lebih baik baginya?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dia tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah. Aku ingin dia terima aku apa adanya. Terima jika aku adalah ayahnya meskipun aku yang melahirkannya." Ucapan Naruto diselingi senyuman ketika Menma menyambut uluran telunjuk Sasuke dengan genggaman kuat. "Apa aku keterlaluan Teme?"

"Tidak. _Tiada hal yang lebih mulia ketika seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di dunia. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki._ Dan kau berhak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan Dobe." Diakhir kalimatnya, Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Terimakasih."

"Aku yang terimakasih. Terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosok malaikat dihidupku."

 **END/FINISH**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n ^.^ A—n—e

.

Omake

"SASUKE BANGUN. MENMA PIPIS!"

"Berhentilah baerteriak. Kau tak perlu hawatir. Aku sudah memasangkan popok tiga lapis tadi sebelum tidur."

"APA?!"

 **END/FINISH**

Bukan pendatang baru si FFN

Hanya seseorang yang ingin ganti Penname.

Terinspirasi sama kekonyolan dan pertengkaran tidak penting kakakku dan kakak iparku ketika ponakan kembarku lahir di dunia. Miss you Honey. HNA dan NNA.

Dan maaf jika fluffy plus humornya kurang manis.


End file.
